


Dirthal or Vun'in

by Washedawaycloud



Series: Shiva gara Sael [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age Lore, Headcanon Lore, Months and Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud
Summary: Personal names for the Months of the year and completely made up holidays of the Ancient Elves and Evanuris pre/post Evanuris ascendance





	Dirthal or Vun'in

**Author's Note:**

> I found FenxShiral's Calendar AFTER I did this. I worked too damn long to put them aside. So in true elven tradition, those fuckers named everything six different ways for six different reasons just to be extra.

Tevene/Arcanum - Common -  Long form (Priest's) Elvhen - Simple Elvhen

  1.  Verimensis - Wintermarch -     Banal Ena'las or Annar/Banal Ena'las - Sa'man
  2. Plutanis -      Guardian -           Sael Ena'vun -                                      Ta'man
  3. Nubilist -      Drakonis -            Eireth tara'syl'un'mis -                         Tan'man
  4. Eluviesta -    Cloudreach -         Sulh'un'or Felgaral'blar'udh'esan -       Ny'man
  5. Molioris -     Bloomingtide-        Urbor Gesthathe -                               Va'man
  6. Ferventis -    Justinian -              Hamin Mar Souvei Sal' -                      No'man
  7. Solis -           Solace -                 Isethor or Vhen'an I Arlise -                Noa'man
  8. Matrinalist -  August -                Vun'in Soun'vun -                              Han'man
  9. Parvulis -       Kingsway -            Eireth Sylaan Josh -                           Uan'man
  10. Frumentum - Harvestmere-       Enathe or Erathe Vun-                       Asan'man
  11. Umbralis-     Firstfall -            Sulh'un'or Durlahn                            Asan'sa'man
  12. Casus-          Harin -                 Sulh'un'or  ha'lam or Annar-          Asan'ta'man



 

Banal Ena'las or Annar/Banal Ena'las - Dark birth of the Year

Sael Ena'vun - Spring Start

Eireth Tara'syl'un'mis - Cold Rains

Sul'hun'or Felgaral'blar'udh'esan - Blooming song of small flowers

Urbor Gesthathe - Planting Health

Hamin Mar Souveri Sal' - Rest the weary soul

Isethor or Vhen'an I Arlise - Warmth of Heart and Hearth

Vun'in Soun'vun - Days of Strongest sun

Eireth Sylaan Josh - Cold winds move

Enathe or Erathe vun - Start of when the Sun Sleeps

Sulh'un'or Durlahn - Singing of the Quiet

Sulh'un'or ha'lam or Annar - Singing of the year's end

 

Festivals/Holy Days

Sal'Shiral Nira - Celebrate life ( surviving Winter ), celebrated the first day of Banal Ena'las (Falon'din's purview)

Felgara dhea'him - Day of Blooms ( Fertility Festival, Spring Solstice ), celebrated the last week of Sulh'un'or Felgaral'blar'udh'esan, (Sylaise' purview) 

Nira Isalathe Ele Sa - Celebrate the desire we become one (Festival of Unions), celebrated mid Isethor or Vhen'an I Arlise, (Mythal & Elgar'nan's purview)

Nira'Math - Celebrate Food ( Harvest Festival ), takes place second Friday of Enathe or Erathe Vun (Anduril & Ghilan'nain's hunts )

Myathash Erelanen - Honor the Dreamers (Fen'Harel & Dirthamen's purviews -dreams & secrets )

 

 

In a very similar way to Christianity the Evanuris co-opted 'pagan' holy days as their own, the names changing as the language evolved. Also similarly the Priests of Evanuris used an older version of Elvish/Elven  writing and pronunciation to make a distinction between the classes.


End file.
